


slow motion [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: Discovery! Discover your grief, your lines in the sand, or even perhaps an entire alternate alien self hiding inside your body. Wow! So many things to discover in space.





	slow motion [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Like the show, this vid features a lot of strobing/flashing lights.

Password is **disco**.

You can find a rebloggable version on [Tumblr](http://pollyrepeat.tumblr.com/post/171708975482/discovery-discover-your-grief-your-lines-in-the).


End file.
